dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superboy Beyond
Student | Education = Smallville High School and Metropolis College | Origin = Grandson of Superboy and Miss Martian. | PlaceOfBirth = Smallville | Creators = User:UtterAwsomeness, User:ArtosRavenwolf | First = |Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Personality ---- Josh is a lot mature than his grandfather Conner was at his age, having come to understand the consequence of his actions more fully, and the responsibility his powers bring. | Powers = : His powers are the following: * * : Superboy Beyond "tactile telekinesis" is stronger than his grandfather, a telekinetic force field that surrounds his body as a protective shield and allows him to simulate Superman-level speed, strength, flight and invulnerability. The tactile TK field also lets Superboy break free of an opponent's grip by pushing the field outward to force the opponent away. Other creative uses include rendering an opponent immobile by extending the TK field as long as they are both standing on the same ground. :* : His full strength is undetermined at this time. He, like Superman seems to be able to lift almost anything he can conceive of. To date, he has lifted the world's largest yacht using his telekinetic strength (a feat of at least 500 tons); he has even been shown to throw a football at Mach 5. Objects lifted with his telekinetic strength do not crumble under their own weight or internal stresses. As his willpower and concentration improve, so will his super strength increase. This does not truly count as super strength in the traditional sense, since Superboy has been bound with chains that were surrounded by an energy field and he was unable to escape because he could not directly affect the chains with his power. It has been stated he is able to lift a battleship which can weigh from 58,000 tons and up. :* : Superboy is able to fly at high supersonic speeds using a reflexive action of his telekinesis, literally dragging himself through the sky. His concentration is required to maintain great speeds. However, as with his strength, his speed was also developing naturally, Superboy is capable of roughly reaching speeds of Mach 10 (3 mile per second) but the limit of his speed currently is unknown. :* : By creating a field around his body, he is able to resist or reduce injury from non-energy based attacks by causing the object to be deflected from his personal force field. Bullets and shrapnel are easily deflected. This field does not repel gases or energy based attacks as well, though his skill in deflecting energy attacks is improving. :* : By touching an object, Superboy may cause that object to literally fall to pieces. It can be assumed that he could conceivably put an object back together, if he understood how the object functioned in the first place. He can also manipulate aggregate solid masses such as volumes of sand or dust in the same way, causing the individual particles to fly apart in an explosive manner to create particle clouds or a forceful attack. Superboy's hands glow blue when he does this. :* : Superboy also learned that he could project burst of raw psionic energy bolts from Knockout as well. He mostly projects the energy from his hands but it is assumed that he could project them from anywhere since his Tactile TK field permeates from his entire body. The blasts he emits have concussive force equivalent to 15,000 tons of TNT, but it is speculated that as he grows older this force amount could grow and change along with him. :* : Superboy's TK allows him to hear sounds from far away shown when he was able to hear through glass when he was far away. * * : Red sunlight has no affect on him. | Abilities = * * :* :* :* | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * | Equipment = *'YJB Time Ring': | Transportation = * Martian Bio-Ship | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Time Travelers Category:Young Justice:Heros to be Category:Superboy Category:White Martian Hybrid Category:White Martians Category:Chocoholism Category:House of El Category:Tail Category:Beyond-verse Characters